


Поклонник

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Stalking, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: У Армина появился поклонник, но что-либо делать с ним он не спешит.





	Поклонник

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [aena_anubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aena_anubis)  
> 2\. Время действия между 850-м годом (возвращение Шиганшины) и 854-м (нынешний таймлайн).  
> 3\. Написано для [WTF Armin Arlert 2019](https://www.diary.ru/~wtfbattle2019/?tag=5618094)

Армину нравилось жить в столице, но Митрасс, кажется, не разделял его симпатий. Дело было не в обилии толкавшихся горожан на улицах, не в задиравших нос аристократах, не в грубиянах-извозчиках — последние вообще были неотъемлемой частью городского движения — и не в домах, стоявших настолько тесно друг к другу, что иной раз было отлично видно, чем в своих комнатах заняты соседи. Нет, это не было проблемой, это искупало прекрасное, богатое обустройство городских улиц, изобретательная архитектура жилых районов, дух большого, занятого и по-настоящему великого города, куда ведут дороги из всех бедных периферий — в общем, всё то, из-за чего было так легко почувствовать себя на вершине мира. Поверхностное и приятное ощущение — однако Армин быстро в нём разочаровался. Потому что он умудрился кому-то очень сильно понравиться, какому-то человеку, у которого не всё в порядке с головой — и оказаться в центре его мироздания.

Другими словами, у него появился поклонник.

Всё бы ничего, если бы анонимные признания ограничились цветами, которые приходили ему раз или два в неделю. Сирень белая, сирень пурпурная, лилии алые, розы жёлтые, розовые и красные, маки, незабудки — и все пахли по-своему, были разных форм и размеров, но до всей их красы Армину не было совершенно никакого дела. Старуха, владелица дома, сдававшая ему в пользование весь второй этаж, удивлённо смотрела на эти подарки. Не приходилось сомневаться, что она думала о нём как о повесе, хотя на словах соглашалась и верила в правдивые рассказы о поклоннике-незнакомце. Ей случалось находить букет первой, и тогда вечером, хихикая с такими же престарелыми подружками за дребезжащей в слабых руках чашкой чая, хозяйка показывала ему в сторону кухни: «Ваши цветы там». Произносила она эти слова со слабой издёвкой, но большей вольности себе не позволяла — сдерживалась, что, в общем-то, было умно. Армин производил донельзя солидное впечатление и, несмотря на юность, имел положение в обществе: военный, работает в правительстве, да к тому же платит за его проживание серьёзная организация. Армин мысленно добавлял в этот список заслуг, что он — наследник сверхъестественной силы и умеет превращаться в гиганта-Колосса, но этого, разумеется, саркастичной хозяйке лучше было не говорить. И не потому, что это военный секрет.

Букеты были меньшим из зол. Поклонник спустя какое-то время начал слать ему записки, и поначалу Армин находил их смешными, потом — не смешными, а после и вовсе скучными. Потому что их содержимое было настолько однообразным, что наводило зевоту: пожелания доброго утра, комплименты («Вам идёт тот зелёный шарф, г-н Арлерт», «У вас красивые волосы» и тому подобное) и неловкие нежности, читать которые иногда было действительно мерзко. Например, «Ты похож на лисёнка» — ну кого подобное может оставить хладнокровным? В записках не было никаких требований, никаких пожеланий, только признания и, как случайно выяснилось, полная нетерпимость к игнорированию. По крайней мере, Армин так решил, когда однажды выбросил очередной безадресный конверт. Всю последующую неделю не было никаких цветов и посланий — он сидел в зловещей тишине и даже понадеялся, что от него отстали, но скоро всё вернулось на круги своя. У Армина чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда за завтраком хозяйка, сортировавшая свою переписку, бросила перед ним на стол знакомое письмо — мятое, в грифельной пыли, но, вне всяких сомнений, то самое, выброшенное неделю назад.

Письмо было рукописным — настоящая, искусственно неровная пропись вместо привычных обведённых по трафарету букв или вклеенных слов из газет. А содержимое — длинным, спутанным и глупым. Почти безобидное, похожее на упражнение в письме — целый лист коротких повторяющихся предложений: «У тебя такая светлая кожа». И снизу кое-что новенькое: «Хочу коснуться ее». Недолго думая, Армин порвал бумагу на четыре части и сжёг в камине, глядя, как сгорают безумные слова этого чудика. Все остальные записки подверглись той же участи.

У чудика было имя. Этого Армин никому не говорил, но он с первых дней понял, кто шлёт ему цветы и странные, унизительные письма. Собственно, потому он и терпел мельтешение вокруг себя, никому на него не жаловался и не пытался всё это прекратить.

Его начальник, Дариус Закклей, был тёмной лошадкой, и лошадкой важной. Он занимал пост главнокомандующего, был крайне влиятельным, очень умным, предусмотрительным и, на беду Армина, очень властным, хоть и пытался это прикрыть благородными позывами защищать свою страну. Все, кто хоть как-то пересекался с ним, прекрасно знали, что на самом деле это он — первый человек в стране, а не королева Хистория из рода Рейссов. Слухи о нём ходили разные, но о его извращённых пристрастиях было известно ближнему кругу подчинённых, куда, по назначению командующей разведкорпусом Ханджи Зоэ, попал и Армин. Поговаривали, что Закклей пытал всех, имевших несчастье перейти ему дорогу. Армин наслушался разного; он был кем-то вроде временного помощника Закклея и по совместительству его учеником — тот походя натаскивал его в стратегии и, что было много важнее, знакомил со всей знатью и политическими деятелями. Вместе они бывали на заседаниях, совещаниях, личных разговорах и всегда находились рядом. Зачастую Армин даже мог почувствовать исходящий от выглаженного, выстиранного кителя Закклея одеколонный запах. Пахло еще и травяным эликсиром для полоскания рта, душистой водой, в которой главнокомандующий мыл руки, потом тщательно вытирая их белоснежным полотенцем... Эта была честная дорогая опрятность, на фоне которой вчерашний мальчик-разведчик Арлерт был, словно кочегар из котельной, и, хотя Армин делал вид, что ему всё равно, он чувствовал, как на него давит эта аристократическая чистоплотность. Но при этом Дариус Закклей не допускал ни малейшего намёка на собственное превосходство, никогда не пытался надавить на него — наоборот, всегда был с ним по-отечески дружелюбным и участливым. Казалось, что слухи беспочвенны, однако чем больше они работали вместе, тем очевиднее было для Армина, что образ доброго начальника — лишь маска, ведь людям в глаза Закклей говорил одно, а за их спинами — совсем другое. В этом, по сути, и заключалась его работа. В конечном счёте не секретом было и существование «дерьмового кресла», которое он с огромным удовольствием применял на бывших советниках последнего короля Рейсса. Эгоистичный, жёсткий, извращённый — вот какой он был на самом деле. И немудрено, что к своим годам не обзавёлся ни женой, ни любовницей... Армин однажды предположил, что, быть может, у него и вовсе любовник, так и спросил у архивиста. Они частенько болтали во время поисков нужных документов или старых карт — смотря за чем его отправил Закклей. «Хорошую сплетню ты сочинил, — усмехнулся тот. — Не слышал. Но было бы забавно, будь оно так».

Забавно не получилось, но и грустно не было. Скорее, странно — и Армин ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он был вправе требовать прекратить этот цирк, вправе ударить кулаком по столу. В его силах было угрожать старому извращенцу, прибегнуть к насилию и даже убить — но делать это он не должен был ни в коем случае. Такое противостояние могло выйти боком не только Армину как разведчику и носителю титанической силы, но и всему разведкорпусу, а то и вовсе — чего уж мелочиться — всей стране.

Армин принял решение терпеть — ради знаний, ради навыков, ради того, чтобы вернуться в родной штаб ещё сильнее и умнее, чем он был, и тем самым продолжить отдавать по капле ту цену, которую пришлось отплатить за Колосса. Что такое призраки погибших боевых товарищей и молчаливый укор ещё живых перед перспективой дать назойливому извращенцу подышать на себя мятным полосканьем? Ничего. Совершенно ничего.

По крайней мере, Армин так думал, пока однажды содержимое писем не изменилось.

***

Когда Армин вытаскивает из почтового ящика аккуратный конверт, то чувствует позыв бросить его обратно. Ну мало ли — забыл вытащить, например, он ведь рассеянный, всё время что-нибудь упускает из виду... Жаль, что Дариус его не поймёт и, обнаружив нетронутое письмо, подкупит какого-нибудь мальчишку, чтобы тот пихнул следующее прямо под дверь. А может, и сам это сделает — у него на самом деле чёртова уйма свободного времени. И никто не знает, чем он занимается в это самое свободное время. Точнее, никто не спрашивает.

Он со вздохом раскрывает письмо, чтобы покончить на сегодня с тривиальным «я готов облизать тебя с ног до головы» или со стенкой текста: «Твои ушки ушки ушки», и вдруг вздрагивает от увиденного. Рисунок. Его странный портрет: худой, одетый в чулки и майку, с преувеличенно большими глазами и странной фигурой. Большие бёдра — почти как у женщин; по крайней мере, они такими кажутся на фоне детских плеч, а ноги в облегающих чулках с подвязками — длинные и стройные. Панталон нет, член и мошонка позорными закорючками болтаются между ног. Чтобы как следует себя рассмотреть, Армину хватает двух секунд, на третью он комкает бумагу одной рукой, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках наблюдателя.

Никого. Как обычно. Вымощенная камнем улица с плотно натыканными двух-трёхэтажными домами пуста, по ней свободно гуляет ветерок, только вдали едет повозка. Здесь преимущественно живут госслужащие, и им всем, как и Армину, слишком рано выходить на работу.

В гостиной он бросает рисунок в языки пламени и прижимает кочергой к углям — чтобы пронырливая старуха случайно не увидела его таким. До всего этого бедлама ей уже случалось «по ошибке» вскрывать его корреспонденцию. Что было бы, если бы она увидела _это_? Как потом смотреть ей в глаза? О нет. Не стоит даже думать.

Вороша истлевающие на глазах остатки бумаги, Армин понемногу успокаивается.

На этом Дариус не останавливается и на следующий день присылает его изображение в женском наряде. Полностью закрытое платье и лицо сельского дурачка странно сочетаются, а нос картошкой и вовсе безобразен — он будто занимает пол-лица. Гадая, точно ли это поклонник, а не шаржист, следующим утром Армин разворачивает рисунок, где тот же персонаж стоит уже обнажённый по пояс. А, нет, показалось. Всё-таки поклонник.

От этих записок веет желанием, похотью и сексом. Чем-то по-настоящему откровенным, чего в целомудренной жизни Армина нет и не было никогда. Ощущения от происходящего мерзкие, конечно, но такой взгляд на мир вызывает определённый интерес. А сама ситуация — восхищение. Он был бы не собой, если бы не мог увидеть и признать этого. Как точно Дариус прочитал его, как верно он выбрал себе жертву для игр! Ведь знает же, что Армин ни за что не расскажет об этом, что никогда ни у кого не попросит помощи и будет разбираться сам, один на один.

Вопрос, где же предел его собственного терпения, донимает Армина каждый день: с утра — когда он получает письма, днём — когда они с Закклеем, напевающим что-то себе под нос, едут в карете, и вечером — когда выбрасывает засохшие цветы. Это неприятная тема, он избегает её, и всякий раз она сама возвращается к нему.

Однажды в четверг он приходит с работы замёрзший — поздние августовские вечера на редкость холодные — и застаёт хозяйку с гостями. Раз в месяц она собирает кучу знакомых для игры в преферанс, обычно затягивающийся до раннего утра. Это сопровождается ворохом приглашений, готовкой, разными привычными хлопотами — и всё ради обмена новостями и, разумеется, сплетнями, которых Армин уж точно не хочет знать. Он отказывается от предложения сыграть партию — «Ну хотя бы одну, дорогой», — и поднимается прямиком наверх, предвосхищая, как горячий пар коснётся его холодной кожи. Посидев с полчаса у печи, он набирает ванну и залезает в неё с уханьем, по самые уши, да так, что вода выливается на пол.

Разморённый, он кладёт ноги на бортик и смотрит на них, думая о тех аляповатых рисунках. На самом деле его тело совсем другое. Сильное и подтянутое. От тренировок он раздался в ширину и стал более квадратным. Подумать только... ему уже восемнадцать, он даже в женских тряпках не похож на девушку. Да и в пятнадцать, когда ему пришлось притвориться Хисторией и напялить платье, всё равно был не похож — подумаешь, на него завёлся какой-то извращенец. Кто эта тростиночка с рисунка — он понятия не имеет. Дариусу стоит купить очки получше.

Мысли вертятся, путаются, и когда Армин уже хмуро сидит на краю ванны, глядя, как вода медленно утекает в сток, он вдруг понимает: неважно, как он воспринимает себя. Важно, как смотрят на него другие — и что они видят. Мальчика, вот кого. Собаку, которая до старости щенок... Вот и Дариус туда же: подмять под себя такого — отличное удовольствие, особенно когда тот может дать сдачи, но обязан сдерживаться. «Извращенец», — с усмешкой думает Армин, но тут же вынужден признать: «Да и я не образец».

Он был бы не собой, если бы не знал, что всё происходящее ему льстит. В кои-то веки он нравится кому-то просто так... пусть и с оговорками. «Анонимный» Закклей оказывается глубоко восхищён его человеческим обликом, а Закклей-с-работы и вовсе стал первым за долгое время человеком, который разглядел в нём достоинства и хвалит его ум, порядочность и рвение к знаниям. Это для Армина непривычное ощущение — в разведке на его счёт всегда молчали, и отвешивать друг другу комплименты было не принято. С одной стороны, выжившие после возвращения Шиганшины, включая Ханджи и Ривая, стали его семьёй. Ближе у него никого нет, но с другой стороны, он всем им должен, должен, должен... Стать героем, воином, воплощением сыновнего послушания — и это его единственный способ оправдать возложенные надежды. Наверное, именно поэтому он продолжает брать букеты домой и проверять письма. Держа в руках дары, он каждый раз наслаждается запахом цветов и радуется признаниям. За эти несколько честных секунд в день он понемногу утоляет глубинный, неразборчивый голод.

Когда вода полностью стекает, из стока раздаётся похожий на отрыжку звук. Армин сонно думает, что ему не о чем беспокоиться. Эту игру он терпит, пока ему не надоест.

***

На возвращение с работы домой приходится момент, когда слишком тёмное для вечера небо разражается обещанным проливным дождём. Прежде сонные, как мухи, люди вроссыпь бегут кто куда: под террасу кафе, под крыльцо чужих домов и под деревья. Армин же, для которого дождь — последняя помеха, просто достаёт из-под мышки утреннюю газету, прикрывает ей голову и спокойно прибавляет шаг. Отовсюду слышатся неразборчивые крики, ворчанье, исчезающий в шуме дождя смех. Капли градом бьются о камни, воздух становится влажным, густым от воды; всё обещает быть чистым после ливня, освежённым, и, когда погода успокоится, можно будет легко вздохнуть.

Пустынная Королевская площадь будто в тумане, вода брызгает и сверху, и снизу, оседая на коричневом плаще и расплываясь по ткани тёмными пятнами. Проходя мимо памятника, Армин вдруг подмечает, что за сплошным гулом дождя больше совершенно ничего не слышно — вокруг подозрительно тихо. И на ум вдруг приходит непрошеная мысль о поклоннике. Обычно ему все равно, что тот караулит его и изредка провожает до дома. Но сейчас вокруг ни души; Армин останавливается, оборачивается, но никого не замечает. Разве что вдали двигаются расплывчатые силуэты случайных горожан. С тяжёлым вздохом, слившимся с шумом ливня, Армин обводит глазами площадь и наконец-то убирает промокшую насквозь газетку. Оказаться один на один с этим человеком ему совсем не хочется. Домой бы сейчас, а ещё лучше — сразу в Трост, в казармы с солдатами на посту, к болтающим за ужином ребятам. К Эрену и Микасе.

Непогода всё не унимается. Армин идёт быстро, хлюпая ботинками по лужам и размахивая многострадальной газеткой. Портфель он крепко прижал к груди, запоздало попытавшись защитить его от воды — там всё-таки документы, а идти предстоит ещё пару улиц. Первый перекрёсток, за ним второй, третий — а там недалеко и до его маленького двухэтажного тёплого домика. Немного по меркам любого обычного дня — ходить пешком с работы до дома всегда было приятно, но этот вечер стал исключением.

Подгоняя себя, Армин настороженно вслушивается в монотонный шум дождя и слышит сквозь него чьи-то шаги. Кто-то следует за ним, за его спиной, идя след в след по той же дороге. Оборачиваясь на ходу, Армин видит тёмную плечистую фигуру в метрах двадцати от себя, медленно, будто бы с ленцой идущую за ним. Всё, что можно различить — это мужчина среднего роста, завёрнутый в чёрный плащ. Лица не разобрать — его скрывает шляпа, с полей которой стекают струйки воды. Армин с усилием переходит на медленный вальяжный шаг и опять оглядывается — преследователь стоит посреди тротуара. Армин останавливается и въедливо изучает незнакомца, не в силах оторваться. От волнения его начинает вести, руки холодеют, но сердце бьётся медленно-медленно. Эта встреча не должна была произойти.

Преследователь делает шаг в его направлении, и тело Армина само дёргается назад. Стараясь держать себя в руках, он быстро идёт по тротуару, но из-за дождя, собственного дыхания и стука крови в ушах как будто глохнет. Перед поворотом он опять оглядывается и вздрагивает — мужчина в чёрном внезапно оказывается слишком близко, до него меньше десяти шагов. Армин срывается на бег, опять оборачивается — и тот бесшумно появляется из-за угла дома, догоняя его так быстро, что полы плаща развеваются. Сердце на секунду замирает и ухает, готовое разорваться.

Бросив мокрую газету, Армин бежит, наступает в лужу и больно проваливается в скрытую водой выбоину. Судорожно вцепившись в портфель, хромая на правую ногу, он поворачивает в незнакомые ему переулки, путаясь и снова находя выход. Преследователь немного отстаёт, но упорно следует за ним, как привязанный. Нырнув в очередную арку дома, Армин в ужасе видит перед собой глухую стену, но глаза быстро находят лестницу в подвал. Там, внизу, он шальным взглядом смотрит на хлипкую дверную ручку. «Лишь бы открыто», — стучит в голове, рука сильно дёргает деревянную дверь, и та резко распахивается. Армин, не веря своему счастью, быстро влетает в темноту и тихо закрывает за собой.

Внутри пахнет пылью. Ничего не видно, свет проникает только через открытое узкое окошко сверху, почти щель — оттуда тянет свежим воздухом, видно землю и чуть-чуть улицу. Преследователь вбегает внутрь и, увидев тупик, останавливается. Армин прижимается к стенке и слушает шумную, громкую одышку — ну точно Дариус, он слишком стар для таких пробежек. Откашлявшись, преследователь спускается вниз. Армин быстро шарит рукой по двери и — ура! — находит засов. Он задвигает его ровно в тот момент, когда дверь сильно, с грохотом дёргают на себя, и шпингалет с душераздирающим клацаньем дребезжит в корпусе. Одна попытка, две, три — он вот-вот вырвет замок с корнем — и всё прекращается. Становится тихо. Чей-то вздох.

Армин отмирает только тогда, когда преследователь поднимается по лестнице. Возле окна тот замирает — смотрит в темноту, загородив собой весь тусклый свет. На полу появляется нечёткий силуэт шляпы. Армин внимательно слушает, вжимаясь в холодную каменную стену и стараясь не издавать ни звука. Он сжимает набухший от воды портфель, молясь, чтобы у него сейчас не отвалилась от тяжести ручка или не разорвалось дно. Постояв так несколько минут, преследователь всё-таки отворачивается и уходит. Через окошко видно, как он идёт, возле арки поднимает воротник и шагает в блестящую стену дождя. Исчез.

Армин переводит дух. Стоит в подвале с мётлами и жестяными вёдрами ещё несколько минут и всё это время мысленно чертыхается — раз за разом он становится жертвой, и всё равно, сколько ему лет: десять, пятнадцать, восемнадцать. Титан он или обычный человек — всё едино, судьбе без разницы. Потом перебежками добирается до дома, взбудораженный пережитым, и заставляет себя не смотреть назад. «Не смотреть, — командует он себе, когда ему мерещится тяжёлое дыхание за спиной. — Не бояться».

Домой он возвращается промокшим до нитки, с разбухшим от влаги портфелем и с чувством невероятного облегчения. Его встречает старуха-хозяйка, и впервые он очень рад ей. Внутри тепло, его кормят, помогают в уходе за одеждой. Весь оставшийся вечер он сушит бумаги, то и дело проверяя окна и двери. Пережитое никак не выходит у него из головы, и ночью он засыпает, только вконец уморившись.

На следующий день Армин спрашивает Закклея, как он себя чувствует после вчерашней физкультуры, но тот удивляется и делает вид, что ничего не понимает.

— О чём вы, Арлерт? Часом не о встрече в министерстве транспорта? — спрашивает он, имея в виду бесконечные подъёмы и спуски по лестнице, которые им пришлось там пережить. На это остаётся только улыбнуться — неожиданная, но неизбежная встреча с тёмной стороной Дариуса ни в коем случае не должна изменить их рабочие отношения, только не их. Иначе всё пойдёт коту под хвост, а вот как только Армин выйдет отсюда, добьётся самостоятельности во всех смыслах этого слова... Может быть, это даже получится использовать как какой-нибудь козырь, кто знает?

Убеждая себя, что всё под контролем, Армин не может не замечать, как день за днём усиливается ощущение незримого присутствия кого-то постороннего. Он то и дело рассматривает окружающих его людей: почтальона, продавщицу, хозяйку — они тоже замечают изменения, или это только в его голове? Присматривается к будничному окружению с работы: архивисты, секретари, другие помощники — но все ведут себя как обычно. Нормально. Будто нет и не может быть ничего в их жизни загадочного.

Письма приходят день в день и теперь без печати. Армин встаёт очень рано, чтобы забрать почту раньше хозяйки, которая может случайно открыть предназначенное ему послание и получить сердечный приступ. Похабные картинки, к несчастью, с каждым разом становятся лучше, и Армин с затаённым ужасом узнаёт себя в них. Вот он в наглухо застёгнутом пальто, но под ним совершенно голый — это становится известно из другого письма, где нарисованный Армин распахивает полы в разные стороны. Вот он нагибается за чем-то, и его отвратительно большой зад имеет неправдоподобно округлую форму, вот сидит в архиве, даже книжки нарисованы, в рубашке, но ниже пояса на нем ничего нет. Однако когда в бесконечной череде эротики на рисунках вдруг появляются чужие руки и приписка снизу: «Хочу быть с тобой», Армин входит в ступор. Как это? Чьё это? «Хоти», — растерянно думает он, привычно бросая письмо в огонь. Хотеть не вредно.

В воскресенье он не спит, чтобы подкараулить подкупленного почтальона и ещё раз попытаться стрясти хоть какие-то сведения о Дариусе, но тщетно — мальчишка убегает, стоит Армину отойти от двери, а догнать мелкого чертёнка, который знает дворы, как свои пять пальцев, не представляется возможным. В ящике лежит рисунок, где он сидит на полу голый, как смирная шавка, и держит чей-то хер во рту. Армин, словно обжёгшись, тут же складывает бумагу вдвое, разрывает поперёк, потом опять пополам, потом ещё разок и поднимается к себе, чтобы сжечь похабщину, но в тёплом свете свечи видит на одном из клочков криво написанные слова. Собрав кусочки, он читает: «Мы давно знакомы. Будешь моей женой?» Армин громко усмехается и поджигает бумагу, оставляя её тлеть на подносе. Однако рисунок всё равно стоит перед глазами.

В тот же день он в скверном настроении отправляется на рынок за едой. Ветрено, и солнце то греет, то скрывается за бегущими друг за другом облаками. Толчея людей, тоже закупающихся продуктами на предстоящие выходные, раздражает. В воздухе пахнет навозом, немытыми корнеплодами, пряностями и рыбой, что обычно успокаивает Армина и навевает мысли о благополучной жизни, но не в этот раз. Хочется запереться в комнате и никуда не выходить, чтобы никто его больше не мог ни видеть, ни донимать. С этой мыслью он мрачно подходит к продавцам, набирает всего по списку, выданному ему хозяйкой, и уже идёт в сторону дома, но не тут-то было.

— Господин Арлерт! — кричит знакомый голос. Он останавливается и видит простодушную продавщицу цветов — она идёт к нему с большим праздничным букетом белых роз. Армин останавливается как вкопанный, в первую секунду чувствуя себя недостойным этого подарка — на нём совершенно будничное пальто, в обоих руках сумки, забитые дохлой рыбой и кровавыми потрохами животных.

— Держите! — радостно восклицает цветочница и суёт букет Армину едва ли не в глаза. Люди вокруг оборачиваются на них, замедляют шаг. — Поздравляю вас!

— С чем это? — хрипло спрашивает Армин, разглядывая за качающимися цветами её заискивающее лицо.

— Ну как же! Помолвка! — выдаёт она, придвигая букет ещё ближе, и целое ужасное мгновение молчит. — Поздравляю вашу суженую!

Напряжённая грудь опускается, и из лёгких шумно выходит воздух. Желания подыгрывать у Армина не возникает; наоборот, он хочет было сказать ей в лицо всю правду — что она чья-то подельница, что заставляет его принимать нежеланные подарки и унижаться из вежливости, — но сдерживается. На спине выступает холодный пот.

— А кто купил его? Опять курьер? — совсем не праздничным тоном спрашивает он.

Пауза.

— Нет, какой-то ваш друг из правительства, — удивлённо отвечает цветочница и вытаскивает из обмотки букета клочок бумаги. — Это он попросил передать вам.

Армин быстро опускает на землю сумку и выхватывает из её рук сложенную вдвое бумажку.

— И как он выглядел?

— В шляпе, пальто. Пожилой вроде. И ростом с вас.

— Очки? Борода? Усы? Пахло от него чем-нибудь?

— Э-э, — тянет она в замешательстве. — Н-не помню, господин Арлерт, заказ принимала не я, а старший продавец. Можем спросить у него.

Бесполезно. Перетянутые ручками тяжёлых сумок пальцы заливает колючим теплом, он разворачивает записку и видит в ней уже знакомое предложение: «Стал бы моей женой?». Очень оригинально. На глазах у ничего не понимающей цветочницы Армин ожесточённо сминает записку в шарик и прячет его в кармане.

— Давайте, — говорит он, вынимает букет из её рук и зажимает, как веник, под мышкой.

— Если это ошибка, то, может, цветы... — начинает она, но Армин перебивает:

— Нет ошибки. Цветы мои. Спасибо, — подбирает поставленные наземь сумки и уходит домой.

Проходя мимо сквера, он видит урну. Букет в неё не влезает, и приходится повозиться, чтобы затолкать его туда полностью. Прогуливающаяся парочка молоденьких подружек, видя, как он ломает цветы и втискивает их в узкое железное горло, дружно цокают языком и тут же хихикают друг с другом. Армин быстро выходит из себя — на самом деле уже давно вышел, как-то незаметно — и отвечает им раздражённым «чего уставились?». Девушки ойкают, ускоряют шаг, и его лицо, как обычно бывает в такие моменты, покрывается красными пятнами смущения. Ему бы успокоиться. Можно ведь было положить цветы под памятник или оставить в магазине... Армин косит взглядом на гладкие зелёные стебли без шипов и понимает, что нет. Не мог бы — у них другое предназначение. «Задохнуться запахом огрызков от сигар», — думает он и идёт в сторону дома. Без бремени чужого внимания, которое обеспечивал ему праздничный букет, на душе становится легче.

Ну что за проклятье с этим Дариусом и его буйной фантазией. Им работать вместе ещё два месяца, какие идеи о женитьбе? Разве они встречались? Армин воображает, как комично смотрелся бы их дуэт, и его передёргивает.

Он быстрым шагом возвращается домой, весь вспотевший, несмотря на приятную прохладу на улице. Закрыв дверь, снимает с себя пальто, чешет влажный затылок и идёт в сторону кухни. Из гостиной напротив бесшумно выходит хозяйка, поправляя растрёпанную после дневного сна причёску.

— Оставили что-то на улице? — почему-то спрашивает она. Армин хмурится и деловито протискивается мимо неё. Ставит продукты в углу и, бросив взгляд на большие часы с маятником, говорит:

— С чего вы взяли? Я только что пришёл с рынка.

— Только что? — поражается хозяйка. — Но ведь я недавно проснулась от хлопка двери! Пять минут назад.

Услышав это, Армин прекращает сортировать еду, разгибается и смотрит прямо на неё.

— Может, вам показалось? Меня не было чуть больше часа.

Она мотает головой и объясняет своим старческим, срывающимся на скрип голосом:

— После чаепития я опять задремала у камина и вдруг услышала, что закрылась дверь. Думала, это вы пришли с покупками, но вас не было — значит, уходили. Так?

— Не так, — отвечает Армин и выглядывает в прихожую. Тяжёлая чёрная дверь наглухо закрыта, окно над ней, словно в противовес, сияет белизной — кажется, солнце вынырнуло из-за облаков. — А шаги вы слышали? — напряжённо спрашивает он.

Нет, она не слышала. Армин идёт в прихожую, открывает дверь и зачем-то осматривает улицу. Никого подозрительного. Как обычно. Снаружи довольно оживлённо, бегает ребятня, степенно гуляют горожане, и больше никого. Ни карет, ни повозок, ничего. Он озадаченно смотрит на шаркающую к нему хозяйку, но ответ приходит сам собой — сильная тяга воздуха заставляет дверь уверенно захлопнуться. А закрыл ли он её за собой, когда уходил? Он ведь сегодня с утра рассеянный, мог что-нибудь выпустить из виду...

— Что ж, господин Арлерт, кажется, вы опять забыли запереть дверь! — ворчливо говорит старуха, запирая за ним замок. — Вам впору завязывать узлы на шнурках или делать записи.

С обвинением Армин вынужден согласиться, но делает это неискренне. Он опять извиняется, что такой растяпа, что оставил одинокую старую женщину в открытом настежь доме — а хозяйка распекает его, всё приговаривая, что потеряла сейчас столько нервов, сколько не теряла весь месяц. Он не сопротивляется, потому что перечить старухе — как плевать в колодец, и потому что он как бы действительно виновен, однако интуиция подсказывает, что никакой вины на нём нет. Предложение утром, цветы днём, теперь ещё и это... Если он не сошёл с ума по пути домой, то кто-то был здесь и вышел, случайно хлопнув дверью. Именно вышел, не зашёл, потому что прихожая соединена аркой с гостиной. Все, кто идёт к лестнице, проходят мимо неё. Проснувшаяся от шума хозяйка увидела бы прокравшегося незнакомца, а вот уходящего, на прощанье не закрывшего дверь, могла и не заметить.

Какой-то бред. Зачем сюда заходить? Армин беспокоится. Он поднимается к себе, проверяет свою спальню, кабинет, вторую гостиную — а вдруг это не бред, вдруг это очередное не-совпадение? На кровати он не находит ни бумажки, ничего, в шкафу вещи лежат, как положено, в столе тоже всё на месте. Чердак, остальные спальни, ванная комната — всё подвергается инспекции. И всё в порядке.

Чувствуя, что мучается понапрасну, Армин только к вечеру примиряется с мыслью, что не закрыл дверь. Из-за такой глупости его душевное здоровье чуть не подорвалось. Старуха тоже хороша — ведь знает же, что за ним _присматривают_ , но напугала его, высмеяла и теперь сидит у себя в кабинете, пишет свои заметки или жалуется на него в письме к своей подруге.

Вечером он переодевается в пижаму, залезает в кровать и вытаскивает из стопки книг на прикроватной тумбочке приключенческий роман, когда-то брошенный на середине. Потребность отвлечься почти осязаема, и по мере чтения ком напряжения, появившийся за день, незаметно исчезает. Когда свеча уже колеблется от близости расплавленного воска, тревога уходит. Не закрыл дверь — и не закрыл. Ну письма, ну цветы — разве это ему внове? Главное, что все живы-здоровы, никаких угроз нет и, что самое главное, их и быть не может, ведь он для них — как глухая стена.

Книга падает ему на грудь, на пару секунд вытаскивая из дрёмы. Армин лениво задувает свечу и, прижав книгу к груди, устраивается под одеялом поудобнее. Завтра новый день, опять работа, и снова всё будет как прежде.

Во сне он идёт где-то по городу, кажется, по пустой Королевской площади — только там такая частая мелкая каменная кладка — но вокруг видно лишь очертания зданий и постамента памятника первому Рейссу. Вокруг влажный и холодный туман, но дорогу Армин знает и уверенно идёт в сторону своего района. Однако улица так и не приближается, а тишина вокруг настораживает с каждым шагом всё сильнее, будто в городе все вымерли, исчезли. Стоит ему это подумать, как он слышит за спиной чей-то топот — кто-то быстро бежит в его сторону, громче и громче с каждой секундой.

Армин не может заставить себя посмотреть назад и срывается с места. «Хах-фух», — пыхтит кто-то вдалеке, и Армин узнаёт этот звук — ровно такой же, какой он слышал от преследователя в тупике. Мгновенно проснувшаяся паника подхлёстывает его, и Армин бежит вперёд изо всех сил, но дыхание и шарканье обуви позади становится только громче. Хах. Фух. Проклятая улица всё никак не появляется, туман слишком густой, и Армин теперь бежит в белой пелене, размахивая руками — как бы не врезаться в столб или здание. Хах. Фух. Сзади его нагоняют, ноги не успевают так быстро бежать, отчётливо слышно, как сокращается расстояние между ними, ускоряется дыхание. В груди сейчас будто всё разорвется, а в затылок ему доносится хриплое: «Хах. Фух».

Его хватают за руку чьи-то тёплые пальцы и стискивают с такой силой, что Армин с криком вырывается, падает прямо на камни и... путается в одеяле, прижимая к себе руку. Вокруг резко становится черно, и он, вытаращив глаза, узнаёт свою спальню, лишь наполовину освещённую из окна луной. Он никуда не упал, а сидит в своей кровати, обливаясь холодным потом, сердце подступает к глотке, и живот будто выворачивает — ужин просится наружу.

Всматриваясь в тёмные углы, Армин проводит ладонью по лицу и трёт глаза, с трудом поняв, что это всего лишь кошмар, не более. Книга всё это время неудобно впивалась ему в бедро, он отпихивает её подальше от себя, и она с жутким грохотом падает. За дверью вдруг слышится шум половиц, отчего Армин вмерзает в кровать. Кто-то идёт, приближается к комнате — и сон накладывается на реальность. Шаги быстрые, ритмичные, как глухие удары в барабан. Всё громче и громче с каждой секундой... В жилах застывает кровь — вот он, преследователь, наконец-то добрался до него! Ручка двери с резким скрипом поворачивается вниз, и в комнате появляется ослепляюще яркая свеча. А за ней светлые пятна: старческие руки, лицо, шаль на плечах, рыхлая коса — хозяйка.

Армин сдувается и становится мягким — шея роняет голову на грудь, спина — как только что затвердевший воск, а сердце всё никак не может перейти на спокойный ритм.

— Я слышала ваш крик. Всё в порядке? — спрашивает хозяйка, и свет свечи делает её лицо будто неживым.

— Да, да, — слабо выдыхает он, растекаясь на кровати бесформенной массой — из тела будто вынули все кости, — и объясняет: — Просто приснился кошмар.

— А-а, — тянет она, нависая над ним в изножье кровати. Надо бы сесть, но расслабленность и откуда ни возьмись появившаяся леность не дают шелохнуться. — Так вам, может, воды?

Армин отказывается, мотает головой, выдавливает, что у него всё в порядке, и вытирает о наволочку испарину со лба. Как славно понимать, что это только выдумка! Хозяйка всё же уходит, ещё раз попытавшись ему как-нибудь помочь, но Армин вяло отнекивается. Он прислушивается к её шагам и еле угадывает их за стенкой — это как же ей надо было бежать, чтобы так топать?

Остаток ночи его приливами охватывают мысли о дыхании возле уха и касании тёплой руки. О том, чтобы заснуть, не идёт и речи, но чтобы встать с кровати — тоже. Армин пялится в потолок, думая, до чего же довёл себя, и что завтра следует поговорить с Закклеем. Пусть объяснится, пусть скажет, чего хочет, а там Армин уж решит, что с этим делать. Так жить больше нельзя. Ему бы определённости.

Предчувствие чего-то плохого не покидает его, испуг разбудил в нём даже не кадетские, а детские страхи, и ему опять мерещится, как сама по себе открывается дверь, и в проём плавно выглядывает белое, как луна, лицо Дариуса, с чёрными, направленными на него глазами. Его кровать превратилась в поле пыток: переворачиваться страшно, вставать — тоже, а смотреть под кровать — ни за что и никогда!

Вымотанный бессонницей, Армин дожидается рассвета, когда комнату заливает солнцем. На свету становится легче, он наконец-то встаёт, одевается и собирает портфель на работу, до которой ему можно было бы спать три часа. С книгой он спускается в гостиную и читает до тех пор, пока кукушка не отмеряет семь часов и не появляется заспанная хозяйка.

— Так и не поспали? — спрашивает она и, выслушав его бормотание, принимает хмурый, вечно недовольный вид. — Ну и напугали вы меня ночью.

Армин вновь извиняется и в этот раз действительно чувствует себя виноватым.

В почтовом ящике он не находит послания и чувствует облегчение. Ему, как воздух, нужна была передышка с утра, чтобы собраться с силами и припереть Дариуса к стенке; он не готов к продолжению, не хочет больше такого внимания, ему неинтересно. За завтраком мысли об этом невольно вызывают улыбку, и хотя настроение не располагает к веселью, он всё же шутит, что драгоценный Армин не выйдет ни за кого замуж и что нежеланному жениху пора валить восвояси.

Закончив с едой, он наспех делает несколько глотков чая — сколько может протолкнуть в свой зажатый желудок — и, заскочив к себе в комнату за оставленным там портфелем, выходит из дома, как обычно, отмечая все знакомые лица. Работники магазинов, извозчики, почтальоны — всё шумит, двигается, живёт, и стоит только Армину отвлечься на эту суету, как вдруг он совершенно без причины вспоминает — ключи выпали из его рук вчера, когда он возился с дверью. Их пришлось поднять со ступени, шкрябнув по камню пальцами и собрав под ногти пару вездесущих песчинок, а потом... скорее всего, закрыть замок, да?

Что ж. Открыть дверь могла хозяйка, нет? Могла же?..

Нет, она в это время спит. Подходя к зданию правительства, Армин в который раз проклинает себя за уступчивость. Он останавливается прямо перед воротами, думает: «Чёрт побери, я же прав», и его осеняет мысль, что вчера у него действительно кто-то был, но зачем? Что там делать, если ничего не брать с собой? Подняв взгляд на длинные окна кабинета Закклея, Армин спрашивает их: «Зачем?», но ответа, разумеется, не получает.

Ему мерещится Закклей, стоящий у окна в белой рубашке и портянках, в блеснувших на свету круглых очках, которые он своим любимым жестом пальцем прижимает к переносице. Армин отводит взгляд и лезет во внутренний карман пальто — надо показать пропуск охране на входе. Мимолётно взглянув на протянутую корочку, полицейская пропускает его, и Армин быстрым шагом направляется в кабинет, уверенно здороваясь со знакомыми, перепрыгивая ступеньки, но при этом решительно не представляя, с чего ему начать.

Армин думает, какими глазами посмотрит на него Дариус, услышав гневную тираду в свой адрес, отчего его бросает в пот, и под пальто становится нестерпимо щекотно. Уже в холле перед кабинетом он сдувает мокрые кончики челки с глаз и вытирает лоб платком. Уверив секретаря в своём благополучии, Армин раздевается и, обмахиваясь какой-то подвернувшейся стопкой бумаги, смотрит во внутренний двор, но не видит ни карет, ни привычной тёмно-синей мытой брусчатки, ни офицеров полиции, снующих из одного крыла в другое с кожаными толстыми папками. Он думает, что начнёт издалека. Мол-де, пристаёт ко мне кто-то, ходит по пятам, шастает по съёмному жилью. Не знаете, кто таков? Цветы дарит ещё, белые, красные, жёлтые и всё розы да тюльпаны, замуж зовёт... преследует и ведёт себя, как больной извращенец. Точно не знаете?

Их утро, как обычно, должно начаться с небольшой летучки, и Армин входит в кабинет, скромно улыбаясь — как ни в чём не бывало. Дариус, не глядя, приветственно поднимает перо и что-то дописывает — занят, и лучше его не тревожить. Через пять минут пробивает девять, и за дверью слышатся шаги. Входят глава недавно организованного, подведомственного главнокомандующему департамента по переговорам с хизуру, за ним — пара клерков из его же отдела, помощник министра транспорта и ещё два функционера из казначейства, с которыми Армин познакомился только на прошлой неделе. Закклей ставит точку в своём письме и приветствует всех, тем самым начиная их короткую встречу. Армин наблюдает за ними с рассеянным интересом, краем глаза следя за Дариусом, и думает: «Вот сволочь». Что же он дописывал — не записку ли?

Погружённый в собственные мысли, он не слышит, как его зовут и оглядывается только тогда, когда его ещё раз зовут по имени.

— Арлерт, проснитесь, — беззлобно бурчит Закклей, — дайте мне наш список, — и пока Армин копается в своём портфеле, он вальяжно спрашивает: — Что, не спали всю ночь? — то ли подтрунивая, то ли на что-то намекая, а потом и вовсе хлопает по плечу, обращаясь к остальным под одобрительные смешки: — Вот она, молодость!

Армин еле удерживается, чтобы не отдёрнуться, дежурно усмехается и выуживает из папки список с перечёркнутыми именами, который мгновенно подхватывают и уносят в глубину комнаты. Армин опять смотрит в чёрный зев портфеля и замечает какой-то инородный предмет. Которого не должно было быть.

Записка.

Пока Закклей зачитывает имена, Армин вытаскивает наружу сложенный вдвое тетрадный лист и понимает, что видит его впервые. Это чужое. И ему это подкинули утром, когда он оставил портфель в комнате.

Он обмякает на стуле, разом превратившись в желе. Смотрит на Закклея, потом опять на записку. Разворачивает её и читает выведенное нарочито кривым почерком: «Крошка, у тебя плохой сон».

Когда Армин только выходил из дома, Дариус уже был здесь. Нет, это не он. И никогда не был он — слишком стар для погони по дворам и слишком неуклюж для взломщика замков.

Во сне он бежал, его догоняли и взяли за руку. Ладонь на ощупь была тёплая и мягкая. Будто настоящая. _Настоящая_.

Это не Закклей. Он не выдержал бы всю ночь под кроватью. Это кто-то другой. _Настоящий_ незнакомец.

От осознания у Армина перехватывает дыхание, и он чувствует стылый ужас.

Поклонник провёл с ним всю ночь наедине.

_fin_


End file.
